Cipela
|year=2009 |semiplace=10thIn 2009, the top nine qualified via the televote and the 10th qualifier was selected by the jury |semipoints=60 |previous=Oro |next=Ovo je Balkan }} Cipela was the Serbian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 in Moscow performed by Marko Kon & Milaan. It was performed fourth in the second semi-final, following Latvia and preceding Poland. Due to the rules of the 2009 Contest, the song placing 10th in the televote did not qualify for the final, and the tenth qualifier was chosen by the jury. As this song placed 10th, it failed to proceed. Lyrics Serbian= Moјa stara cipela, pola sveta videla Gde god da stanem tu mi dom Tamo pa 'vamo, istok pa zapad Ma gde god stigao bio sam na svom Hvata me panika, ta stara navika Srce bi krenulo za njom A јa budala, stara baraba Ma sve nek propadne, teraću po svom Niјe, niјe, niјe me htela Sve dok pare ne skupim Ma more niјe, niјe, niјe, niјe, niјe me želela Dok se ne obogatim Sasvim Moјa stara cipela, pola sveta videla Gde god da stanem tu mi dom Tamo pa 'vamo, istok pa zapad Ma gde god stigao bio sam na svom Hvata me panika, ta stara navika Srce bi krenulo za njom A јa budala, stara baraba Ma sve nek propadne, teraću po svom Niјe, niјe, niјe me htela Sve dok pare ne skupim Ma more niјe, niјe, niјe, niјe, niјe me želela Dok se ne obogatim Niјe, niјe, niјe me htela Sve dok pare ne skupim Ma more niјe, niјe, niјe, niјe, niјe me želela Dok se ne obogatim Sasvim Niјe, niјe, niјe me htela Sve dok pare ne skupim Ma more niјe, niјe, niјe, niјe, niјe me želela Dok se ne obogatim Niјe, niјe, niјe me htela Sve dok pare ne skupim Ma more niјe, niјe, niјe, niјe, niјe me želela Dok se ne obogatim Sasvim |-| Translation= My old shoe has seen half the world Wherever I treaded was my home Here and there, East and West Wherever I came, I felt at my place I'm starting to panic, this old habit My heart would follow her Yet I'm a fool, an old raff Let everything perish, I'll stick to my path She didn't, didn't, didn't want me Until I had the money No bro, she didn't, didn't, didn't, didn't, didn't desire me Until I became rich Completely My old shoe has seen half the world Wherever I treaded was my home Here and there, East and West Wherever I came, I felt at my place I'm starting to panic, this old habit My heart would follow her Yet I'm a fool, an old raff Let everything perish, I'll stick to my path She didn't, didn't, didn't want me Until I had the money No bro, she didn't, didn't, didn't, didn't, didn't desire me Until I became rich She didn't, didn't, didn't want me Until I had the money No bro, she didn't, didn't, didn't, didn't, didn't desire me Until I became rich Completely She didn't, didn't, didn't want me Until I had the money No bro, she didn't, didn't, didn't, didn't, didn't desire me Until I became rich She didn't, didn't, didn't want me Until I had the money No bro, she didn't, didn't, didn't, didn't, didn't desire me Until I became rich Completely Videos Category:Serbia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2009 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers